Love Letters
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: The Slayers gang have a reuinion party in Sailune. But then a love letter appears...


**Love Letters**

By Relm

Sylphiel yawned as she went to her room to turn in for the night. It was rather late and Sylphiel was tired from the big reunion party that had just attended in Sailune. It had been a really good party with lots of entertainment and good food. Sylphiel had a great time, especially since she got the chance to see everyone again.

She stretched as she pushed open her door, which creaked rather loudly echoing in the extremely quite hallway. 'Oh my, I hope I didn't disturb anyone with the noise.' Sylphiel frowned as she walked over to her bed with a candle in hand. She went to put her candle down on the dresser near the bed but blinked in surprised when she saw a pale purple coloured envelope addressed to her laying on it. Curiously, Sylphiel put her candle down and picked up the envelope and opened it. Sylphiel blushed bright red when she read the letter.

...

Amelia was walking in the royal Sailune gardens the morning after the party she had thrown the night before. She wanted a chance to see everyone again, so what better way to do that then to throw a party. And she was more than happy to get the chance to see Zelgadis again. She grinned happily at the thought of him.

If she had not been in such a daze, Amelia would have noticed the light pink coloured envelope before it hit her in the face. Amelia snapped back into reality. 'Oh no someone dropped their letter!' Amelia picked up the envelope and was shocked to see her own name written very clearly on the front. 'It's for me?' Amelia opened up the letter and started to read it. She blinked in both confusion and embarrassment as she realized what it was. 'A love letter? To me? But from who?' Then she thought about it for a few moments till a thought came to mind. "Could it be...? Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia sighed happily with little hearts floating around her head.

...

Filia sighed with relief as she collapsed in her chair. She was completely tired from dealing with Val. Though the Sailune servants were there to help her, Filia was having a heck of a time to get Val to take his nap. The little ancient dragon was about two now and as rowdy as ever.

She was about ready to fall asleep when she noticed a pale blue envelope on her lap. 'What the…! When did this get here?' Filia looked over to the servants. "Do any of you know where this envelope came from?" She asked holding up the item in question for them see.

"No Miss Filia. Who's it addressed to?"

"It's addressed to…" Filia paused when she saw which name was written on the little envelope. "…me?"

"Ooooooh! Maybe it's a love letter! Oh Miss Filia is so lucky!"

All the servant girls chatted happily about Filia while all she could was stared at the letter.

"Well Miss Filia, aren't you going to open it?"

Filia looked up at them and then looked down at the envelope. She opened it cautious and inside it appeared to be a normal letter. Filia remained silent as she read over the letter.

"Well Miss Filia is it a love letter?" All the girls gathered around the silent golden dragon.

"What? Um… no it's not one…. Not one at all! Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go… somewhere right now!" Filia rushed off out of the room.

"Did you see her face? It was so red! It was a love letter!" One of the servant girls gushed to another.

"I wonder who sent it to Miss Filia?"

...

Lina was of course chowing down on a large buffet table size amount of food that was all laid out in front of her on the royal Sailune dining table. It was one of the things she loved the most about being in Sailune and knowing the royal family, she could get great food and lots of it for free.

Lina went to go grab something from her far right when she noticed a covered silver platter. 'Ooooh I wonder what's in there…' Lina reached for the handle of the cover and pulled it off to reveal nothing but a pale red envelope with her name on it. "Darn, I was hoping it was something good. Oh well what's this anyway?" Lina picked it up and regarded it with suspicion. She cautiously opened it revealing a letter addressed to her.

_To my dearest Lina, _

_There are no words to describe your fiery beauty and witty charm. You captivate me with your never-ending grace and beautiful presence. I ask you my dearest to come meet with me at seven in the evening at the Sailune fountain in the city square so that I might have the chance to see you and properly tell you my affections. One date is all I ask of thee, please don't keep me waiting forever. _

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer. _

Lina glared at the letter in front of her. 'What the hell is this? Who sent this?' Lina grabbed a nearby passing servant by the collar and pulled him towards her. "Do you know who this is from?" Lina yelled at him.

"No Miss Lina, I don't!" The servant said fearfully.

Lina realized how she was acting and regained her composure and let go of the servant. "Thank you, you may go now."

"Alright Miss Lina." He said in confusion and started to walk off. But then he turned around to face her again. "Miss Lina are you feeling well?"

Lina raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well your face, it's so red."

Lina sweatdropped.

...

Around seven in the evening Amelia walked over to where her admirer in her letter said for her to him but was surprised to see Filia, Sylphiel and Lina all standing there looking cross.

"Miss Lina, Miss Filia, Miss Sylphiel, what's going on? Why are you all here?" Amelia asked them in confusion.

"Tell me Amelia did you get a love letter from some unknown person asking you to meet them here for a date?" Filia asked Amelia holding up the letter that she had received.

"Yes I did. You got one too?"

"Well all did. I want to know who exactly sent them all." Lina said crossly.

"Why I did of course." A voice said from the other side of the fountain.

They all look to see Xellos sitting leisurely with four bouquets of roses in hand.

"I should have known you where the one behind this! And what is the meaning of this Xellos?" Lina yelled at him.

"Well you are all so appealing and attractive that I couldn't figure out which one of you I wanted to go out on a date with so I figured I'd go out with you all at once. Oh and these are for all of you." Xellos grinned evilly handing out the bouquets of roses.

...

Moments later Filia, Amelia, Sylphiel and Lina were on their way back to Sailune castle.

"Miss Lina are you sure it was okay of us to do that?" Sylphiel asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry Sylphiel he deserved it." Lina grinned evilly along with Filia.

...

Back at the fountain Xellos had been stuffed into a nearby garbage can and was covered completely in rose petals. 'My, I had no idea they'd get that angry over something like that.'


End file.
